emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7456 (22nd March 2016)
Plot Laurel removes her wedding rings while Nicola warns Jimmy not to mention anything about the new contract to Charity. She stalls Charity when she requests to have a look at the books. Laurel presents Sandy with a birthday card, and Harriet arrives to whisk him was for a birthday treat with Doug, but Sandy refuses to leave until he knows how Ashley is. Laurel warns them not to mention anything about the wedding until they work out how much Ashley can actually remember. Paddy continues to try to make it up to Rhona by serving her and Leo a superfood breakfast, and they agree to go to the pub for lunch. Ashley questions if he was drinking, and hope is momentarily raised when he mentions a wedding, but it's soon dashed when Ashley says it was Priya and Rakesh's, not his own. Ashley figures out something has happened so Laurel breaks the news he suffered another mini-stroke. Lisa insists to Belle it's better for both of them if they sell up, but Belle struggles to get her head round not living at Wishing Well. Marlon asks Paddy about how his and Rhona's marriage is going, and mentions Children's Social Care will want a meeting with them. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel looks though pictures of her wedding day on a laptop, but quickly shuts the lid when Ashley walks down the stairs. Laurel makes excuses to leave, and Ashley opens the laptop, to discover he got married the previous day. Charity overhears Jimmy talking about the contract on the phone to Nicola, and twigs there is something going on. Jimmy exits quickly, nearly leaving baby Carl behind in the pub. Pierce Harris arrives, wanting to track down the person Tess' was having an affair with. Harriet finds Ashley in the church. He explains he found his wedding pictures on the laptop, but it was like looking at a stranger. Charity walks in on Nicola talking to a client. Nicola hands her the books as she leaves and Charity attempts to guess the laptop password. Belle reveals Lisa's plans to Cain and Chas. Pierce explains he found Tess' affair phone and a brochure for the Mill Cottage development. Seeing the exchange, Marlon tries to dig Paddy and Rhona out of a hole, by 'reminding' them of a meeting with Leo's headteacher, but Rhona agrees to meet Pierce the following day. Harriet talks Ashley though the wedding, including how she performed the ceremony, but Ashley is annoyed that his dementia ruined the big day. He requests Harriet talk him through the entire wedding day. Charity tells Ross about Nicola has giving her a fake set of accounts and plots to robs one of the trucks that will be full of smartphones. Paddy cannot understand why Rhona invited Pierce round. Laurel is delighted when Ashley returns and calls her Mrs Thomas and lies he's remembered their wedding. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front Garden and downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Exterior *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Holey Scrap - Port-a-Kabin *Church Lane Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Mr Wu, the client of Home James Haulage is uncredited despite a lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pierce derails Paddy and Rhona's efforts to repair their relationship; Charity checks up on Home James' business accounts and Lisa tries to reassure Belle they will find somewhere new they can call home. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,580,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes